Revenge is Sweet
by ThatSuperGeek
Summary: Sasuke was pissed off, he'd not seen the dobe in a month now and he was being blown off for a karate team? Love was a nightmare...and he was going to get his revenge. Oneshot Sasunaru


**This isnt one of my planned stories, but yesterday something happened that really upset me so I needed to express it in some way. This is also why this fic sounds a little rushed. It didnt happen exactly like this, I had to make it entertaining, but my own feelings and thoughts and experiences are in this so please be nice when reviewing. By the way the character I was showing myself through is Sasuke, not Naruto. xD**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Sasuke was pissed. Not pissed as in the intoxicated sort of way but pissed as in he was severely ticked off.

The source of his anger = Naruto.

He'd been sat there now for an hour, after throwing his phone down on the bed and he'd been brooding ever since. He hadn't seen the dobe in over a month now due to a long trip he'd been on with his other idiotic friends. So Sasuke had been alone now, for a month, not that he wasn't used to being alone but ever since the blonde had been in his life he'd grown accustomed to a loud bright obnoxious presence in his house and now there was just a dull silence. It infuriated him. In other words, he missed him, not that he'd ever admit it. So when he'd texted the blonde, demanding some of his time this week he was appalled to receive a reply telling him Naruto was at his karate group all week to catch up with training. Now that had confused him, so deciding the blonde was just a dobe and didn't realise he meant the whole week, as in any tiny bit of time in the week, he'd asked if the karate group was all week all day. The reply was only a 'yup'.

That was when he'd thrown his phone in anger and felt a strange tenseness overtake him. He was used to the blonde being hopeless but that had felt…cruel. He'd not seen him in four weeks now, and he was being blown off for some voluntary karate group?

"What an absolute fucking asshole." He said aloud, still fretting over the incident an hour later. He hadn't replied after Naruto's feeble text, he didn't think he deserved his time any more. If he wanted to spend his week back at home with a group of people he could see any time, that was his problem. So why was was it hurting Sasuke more than he feared it had hurt him.

_He didn't even seem bothered…he just completely rejected me for some karate group and he didn't even seem to care. No sorry, no, 'I'll see you next week' just 'yup'. What an idiot…what a freaking idiot._

He finally pulled himself from the bed and stormed into the bathroom after he'd felt heat rush to his face, he was now staring at himself in the mirror, daring himself to cry. Sasuke rarely cried, he'd cried as a small child and then he didn't cry until he was fourteen, when the dobe had barged into his life. Since then he'd been able to cry more easily but he'd grown stronger in the last year, like his relationship with the blonde and he hadn't cried much since, not because he was sad or pissed off anyway. So as he stared at his watering eyes in the bathroom mirror, he because very angry at himself.

"Don't you dare fucking cry…" He spat at himself "Don't go back there again… not over some idiot…don't you dare fucking take me back there again!" The last point had been aimed at thoughts of Naruto, the only person who'd been able to make Sasuke cry. Over the years his clueless nature meant he'd done several things that had caused Sasuke to want to tear his hair out and never wake up again, but through all that he'd been strengthened and he loved the dobe more than anybody else in his life. He knew Naruto loved him back but he wished he'd show it sometimes, love was a terrible frustrating complicated thing. What was worse was that it was degrading him, not only did he now cry but he also put all his emotions in the hands of one person, if somebody gave him a present, it didn't please him as much as one from Naruto. If somebody complimented him, it meant Nothing, but Naruto telling him 'his hair was 'flicky' today', just the fact he'd noticed something about him made his chest heat up. He hated it. He used to be strong, silent, passive and now he was in a bathroom, an emotional wreck just because his boyfriend had turned him down. He hated it when he missed him, when he pined for him, when he smiled accidentally when Naruto would look at him. He'd become something he never wanted to be and it wasn't something he could just get out of because as much as he hated being in love, he wouldn't change any single second of his life with the dobe. There had been amazing moments, like even though it had taken seven months for Naruto to even get the balls to kiss him, their first kiss had ended up being on a holiday, completely unexpected in the hotel room, and to this day made his lips tingle. Even though the blonde lied about their relationship in an embarrassed way to people he knew, he still left him breathless when they got home and were in their own private world. In fact, everything bad he did, something good always happened too, so he never knew if he loved or hated him more. Which was why, instead of continuing to cry and be angry Sasuke decided to just forget the incident and distract himself.

Easier said than done.

Why did everything remind him of Naruto? He meant everything too, when he relaxed, his couch smelt like the blonde. When he was hungry, his cupboards were full of ramen. When he was bored, the clothing magazine he picked up had circles round all the items he thought Naruto would look nice in. When he was losing the will to even stay awake, Naruto's Christmas presents and silly doodles were dotted about his bedroom. When he finally crawled into bed defeated, it felt empty and he began crying again. When he fell asleep, he dreamed of the dobe.

The next morning he stirred back into consciousness and immediately felt his stomach drop when he remembered the night before, tears immediately welling into his eyes.

"Stop it!" He hissed, wiping them hurriedly and getting out of bed. He wasn't going to think about him today, and he most certainly wasn't going to cry. He grabbed some cereal and went to his computer, letting his head smack into the keyboard when he remembered his desktop wallpaper was a picture of him and Naruto. Scratching that idea he curled up on the sofa and turned on his rarely used television, only used when Naruto was home…

"Fuck me life." He stated and swallowed another spoonful of Cheerios bitterly. He was now sat there, trying to ignore the television, and also attempting to not think about anybody who's name meant fishcake or had hair an acid yellow colour…

When that didn't work he turned his thoughts into something more entertaining, ways to get back at Naruto when he was home, smirking at his own maliciousness.

Which was when he heard a knocking at the door and frowned, frown turning into shock when he heard Naruto's voice following, demanding he be let in. Immediately he stiffened, feeling the same way he had when he'd looked at the dobe years ago and butterflies had fluttered into his stomach. Now he had to be imagining things, had he fell asleep again? He hoped not, because he would have spilt cereal all over himself. As he looked down at his half finished yet intact breakfast he rolled his eyes, putting it on the coffee table before nearing the door hesitantly.

"Come on teme let me in!"

Sasuke frowned, he had no right to call him a 'teme' after what he'd done. Why was he even showing his face here?

He opened the door, Naruto nearly falling through it seeing as he'd been leaning on it, but catching himself just in time.

"About time!" He exclaimed, brushing past Sasuke who was wearing a death-glare on his face, not that the blonde had noticed.

"Why are you here?" He asked, voice laced with venom, which again went unobserved. Inside he scolded the small part of himself that jumped up with joy at the slight hope Naruto had realised how much of an idiot he was and had come to make it up to him. That sort of thing didn't happen in real life.

"I left my karate robes here before I went away."

The small hopeful part of him instantly vanished and was replaced with a deep spitefulness. Commence evil plan number three.

He wandered over the lemon-haired man and snaked a hand up the back of his T-shirt. The recipient immediately straightened up and turned his head round to look at him questioningly. Sasuke merely brought his lips to Naruto's neck and sucked on it eagerly, wasting no time and going for his weakness.

"Wooah…Sasuke, I have to get going, can we do this some other time?" Naruto whined, trying to pull away but Sasuke pushed into him until the blondes front was against the dresser.

"I want you." He said huskily, pushing his hips into Naruto from behind, the blonde made a small noise and tired to resist again.

"Seriously Sasu…we can't right now…I - Ah!" He gasped when Sasuke pushed his hand into the front of Naruto's boxers, shuddering when the pale appendage began working his arousal instantly. "Ah--S-Sasuke! Stop!"

"No." He answered, spinning the smaller boy round and dragging him onto the bed, immediately pushing him down and devouring his collarbone, hand still keeping the blonde's arousal preoccupied, causing him to moan loudly. Sasuke secretly smirked, knowing he'd won. He moved his mouth down Naruto's body, leaving wet trails down his abdomen, sucking underneath his navel.

"Fuuuuck…Sasuke, ah! Please!"

He complied for now, yanking the blonde's trousers down and taking the man in his mouth, causing a feral noise to escape from his parted lips. He sucked harder, using his tongue to stimulate him more, keeping the man's hips pressed into the bed with his hands.

"Shit! More more! Yes! Sasuke I…c-c…"

That was the moment he removed his mouth from Naruto, wiping his lips and walking away as if he weren't there, waiting for the onslaught. There was a few seconds of silence and then it began.

"Wait! What he fuck!? Why'd you stop!? I was almost done!" Naruto gasped, trying to recover from the previous ordeal.

"I got bored." Sasuke simply said, moving into the kitchen to get a drink, not bothering to hide his own arousal, it wasn't like Naruto was making any haste to move from the bed and besides, it was nothing compared to the blondes anyway.

"WHAT?! Sasuke why the fuck!? You started it! Get back here and finish this!"

"Finish yourself, I'm going out." The raven-haired man replied, concealing his smirk as he grabbed his keys and left the building to a stunned frustrated silence.

_Yep. _He thought as his smirk turned to a wide grin. _Revenge __**is **__sweet._

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**Feel free to review! And check out my profile for upcoming fics.**


End file.
